Le Rovine di Amicizia
by H.A.J.K. 2.00
Summary: Lovina never expected to get attached to anyone, she was used to being solitary, but when this little Spanish colony comes into her life, will she finally give up this facade? OC/Lovina  Fem! South Italy  friendship pairing
1. Chapter 1

_***~*SO. I KNOW I SHOULD BE WORKING ON THE NEXT CHAPTER FOR "OPPOSITES ATTRACT" (My US/UK Fic~) BUT ME AND MY FIRENDS WERE RPING AND SHE HAS HER TEXAS OC AND WE WERE RPING THEM AS CHIBI'S AND WE WERE LIKE "WOULDN'T THEY LIVE TOGETHER AT SPAIN'S HOUSE, TECHNICALLY?" AND THUS THIS FIC HAPPENED IT'S UNBETA'D, SOOO... YEAH...~**_

_**ANYWAYS, PLEASE ENJOY AND REVIEW, AS ALWAYS~**_

_**Title: Le Rovine di Amicizia**_

_**Pairing: Texas (OC)/ Lovina, friendship pairing**_

_**Rating: T**_

_**Warnings: Swearing, tears, sadness, abuse, huma names**_

_**Summary: Lovina never expected to get attached to anyone, she was used to being solitary, but when this little Spanish colony comes into her life, will she finally give up this facade?**_

_**AND NOW, PLEASE ENJOY~**_

_***~*THIS IS A LINE*~***_

"Lovina. . . Romano. . .?" Spain prodded the two South Italian twins, who sat in their room, turning to glare at him as he entered the room.

"What do you want, cagna?" Romano spat at him, temper as untamable as usual when it came to the Spanish nation.

"T-There's someone I want you to meet, Roma! Don't be so mean to me!" he whined to the child, who just looked at him with a pout.

"Va bene, who is it?" he spat and Antionio sighed, rubbing the back of his next uncertain.

"Por favor, be nice to her, the two of you? She's new, but she's very sweet!" he left the room for a moment, and his coaxing could be heard quietly in the hall, "Come on, don't be shy!They won't hurt you, I swear! Come on!"

Lovina and Romano waited in the room, eyes locked on the door, waiting for another unfamiliar body to appear, waiting for someone to show up.

And they did.

A small girl, around their age, it seemed, with chocolate brown hair and deep, crimsion eyes, pale skin, a timid exterior, it seemed. They eyed her, evaluating her the moment she stepped into the room, but Romano was the first to speak once more.

"Who are you?" he asked, eyes narrowed slightly.

"I-I'm T-Texas!" the girl replied, hiding behind Spain's leg slightly, "B-Nut my human n-name is A-Amarilla Salinas!"

Lovina held onto Romano's hand tightly as they walked over to the young girl, glancing over her as she hide behind Spain.

"Well, don't fucking hide behind him! He won't protect you, he's a fucking pansy!" Lovina protested her with a pout, clinging to Romano slightly as Spain let out a laugh.

"Lovina, querida, don't be so mean to her, por favor? She hasn't done anything to you yet!" he said in good-naturdly, like the two girls were old friends, over having just met.

"Si, si, va bene, bastardo. . ." she mumbled under her breath, pouting as she looked at the girl, "Il mio nome va Lovina. . . Sud Italia. . ."

The girl only stared at her, rather confused and Lovina sighed.

"I said. . . my fucking name is_ Lovina_, and I'm _South_ Italy. So don't fucking confuse me with mia sorella, who's _Nord_ Italia. North Italy." she finished introducing herself, tugging on Romano's sleeve, coaxing him to do the same.

"I-I'm Romano, I'm South Italy as well..." he said, usual cursing attitude gone for the sake of being kind in front of the girl as Spain smiled once more, patting the south Italies on the head lovingly.

"Now, get along with her, si? Don't go scaring her off!" he chuckled a little as Romano and Lovina turned to glare at him out of the corners of their eyes before waving them off and exiting the room, leaving the Spanish territories to themselves.

"Well. . . what do you want to do, dammit? This house is too fucking bog for us to show you around, we would fucking get lost!" Lovina exclaimed, huffing as she crossed her arms, turning the the red-eyed girl, who twidled her thumbs absent-mindedly.

"A-ah, what? O-oh! Well, you don't have to, you know. . . B-but, I guess, can we play a game? L-Like, jump-rope or something. . .?" She asked timidly and Lovina turned to Romano for a moment before nodding.

"Va bene. Follow us, and then you can show us how to play, uh... jump-rope... or whatever the fuck it is..." the girl giggled a little as she followed the two Italies, down many different stairs, getting lost a little bit even as they tried to reach the outside.

Once they did, Romano ran to get a rope, leaving Lovina with Amarilla for the moment.

"Cosi, why are you here? I mean, you don't seem very unwilling, and it doesn't seem like anyone bought you or something..." she questioned the girl, a bit of a sad look in her eye.

She had been given up to Spain by Austria, apparently, because one day she found her bags packed and the Spanish man and his sister standing at the door of Austria's home, warm, loving smiles on their faces as they picked up the two small children, who were in tears at this point. They were not crying over feeling unwanted as nations and as children, but at the fact that they had to leave their other half, thier only family that seemed to care, their twin halves; it destroyed them. They were nothing but bitter for the first few months in Spain, not listening to anything the two had to say, not doing any chores and, at points, refusing to eat the food unless it was specialy made Italian.

"U-Um, well. . . he found me! He found me and brought me back here! S-so. . . si. . . that's how. . ." she looked at the ground uncomfortably, hands behind her back as Lovina sighed, straightening her maid's uniform; the pink one she wore during the summer.

"Va bene. . ." she sighed, still waiting on Romano for the jump-rope, "So. . ."

The girl turned to her, a wide smile, hand extended.

"Do you. . . want to be friends?"


	2. Chapter 2

_***~* 'Ello everyone~ I'm back and at it, I swear ^_^ Also, might I ask everyone's opinion here? I like doing AU stories, not so much with things like highschool and such, but History AU's. I have three ideas, and I'd like to do both, but I believe I will only have time to focus on one U_U**_

_**- One is Lovina and Romano under the rule of the Ottoman Empire, over being under the rule os Spain. This includes the OC Texas, from this story, as well as Holy Roman Empire for a time, and even Commonwealth! Lithuania.**_

_**- The Second one is Lovina being under the rule of the U.S.S.R. in WWII, thought she would live with Russia and Romano would live with Russia's sister. It would be their lives involving meeting the Allies in WWII as well as ighting their Northern halfs, as well as going through the collapse of the U.S.S.R.**_

_**- The Third is similar to the first one, though it is based on the idea that Spain refused to give up Romano, and Romano refuses to leave Spain, so South Italy becomes an South-east and a South-west.**_

_**Would you guys read any of them if I wrote them? I know I'm not the greastest author, but I thought I would ask anyways ^_^**_

_**Anyways, one with the story, si~? **_

_**Warnings: Sligth molestation, abuse, Yandere! Spain (just skip the bit at the end if you dont like it), cursing**_

_**ON WITH THE SHOW~!**_

_***~*LINELINELINELINELINE*~***_

Lovina blinked.

_'Do you want ta be friends?'_

"Amici. . .?" she repeated, tilting her head a little. No one had ever asked her that question before. . . at least, not so bluntly.

Lovina snapped her head to the side, crossing her arms over her chest as she huffed, "Who would want to be friends with such an idiota! You're like Spagna, always being fucking nice to everyone, dammit. No one wants a friend like that."

"Oh. . ." the girl said, hand dropping back to her side as she looked at the ground sadly and Lovina felt the pangs of guilt begin to form like ice crystals in her heart as she huffed and stuttered, a small blush forming on her face.

"I-I don't mean _no one_ would be your friend, dammit! I-I'm just saying! No one wants to be around an airhead all the time, it's annoying!" she huffed once more, air coming out in an annoyed snort, like a bull, as she looked down at the ground, "I. . ."

she looked at the girl, reaching her hand out like she expected her to hand something over.

"I'll be your friend, okay?"

A smile broke out wide across the red-eyed girl's face and Lovina looked away, blushing more as the girl took her hand, "Oh, really? Really? Oh, yay, we can play games all the time no-"

"Oi, new girl!" Romano called, holding out a coil of brown rope, "Come and get this, you were going to show us how to play, right?"

"Ah, si, of course!" the girl answered, running over to Romano and taking the rope carefully, pulling him over by the hand before handing Lovina one end, "It's not hard to play! All that happens is that the person standing next to the rope in the middle needs to jump when it comes close to their feet!"

"That sounds stupid. . ." Lovina muttered under her breath before giving Romano a bit of a shove, backing up to the middle of the rope dragged lightly on the ground, "You first, _fratello_~"

Romano made a noise and pouted at Lovina, promptly spitting a "Fuck you" in her direction before walking to stand by the rope, near the middle where it dragged.

Amarilla giggled and swung the rope back and forth, so it tapped lightly against Romano's shoes, "Ready? Uno, dos, tres~!"

_"LOVINA!"_

"Chigi!" the small girl cried, running quickly, small shoes clicking harshly against the marble tiles of the outside hallways of Spain's house as she breathed harshly.

It wasn't her fault that all that stuff in the closet had fallen out! Or that the mice got in the barn!

. . . . Okay, maybe it was a little bit her fault, but still! She was only one country, and a small one at that! Spain can't expect her to do everything right!

The small Italian girl continued to run, feet now thumping against the soft ground as she ran into the rows of the tomato field, ducking down and hiding behind the tall stalks as she heard Spain call her name in the distance, annoyed tone evident in his voice.

He was back from the New World for 2 days, and she had already pissed him off.

Great. Just, _**great**_.

The young girl took deep, even breaths, trying to steady her heart-rate as she cowered behind the tomato plants, laying low to the ground, getting confortable in the sun-warrmed grass as she waited...

and waited...

and fell asleep.

_***~* Short Chapter is short, but I promise I'll write a longer one next time! ^_^;; R&R, as always, mio poco amici~! *~***_


	3. AUTHORS NOTE!

**GUYS. I AM SUPER SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING. SCHOOL IS STARTING SOON AND I HAVE OTHER FANFICS AND RPS AND FRIENDS AND MARCHING BAND WHICH TAKES UP A LOT OF MY TIME, AND I'M SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING LIKE I SHOULD! I PROMISE I WILL PUT OUT A NEW CHAPTER AS SOON AS I GET THE TIME! EXPECT IT SOON.**


End file.
